


Cream

by AdriannaXVI



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: $45 for doughnuts, Blow Jobs, F/M, Food Kink, Food Porn, Funny Sexy Fic, In Public, Kylo Ren and Rey - Freeform, One Shot, Public Blow Jobs, Smut, ben and rey, voodoo doughnuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 20:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdriannaXVI/pseuds/AdriannaXVI
Summary: Ben and Rey take a trip to Voodoo Doughnut and it ends up with Rey showing appreciation for two cream filled treats.





	Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, I went to Voodoo Doughnut today and Kylosgirl9593 said I should write a one shot about well... this. ;)  
> So thanks so much to her because now I have created this monstrosity, please enjoy!

  


It was a two hour drive to Voodoo Doughnut but Rey has a craving for what seemed like days. Ben finally obliged once she promised him they could stay at home in bed for the rest of the weekend. 

Once they were inside the bright pepto bismol colored building and at the register; Rey started telling the blonde cashier exactly what she wanted.  Two of these, one of those… Ben only knew he wanted a Memphis Mafia so he let Rey choose the rest of the assortment. He gazed off at the carousels of baked goods and finally came back to life when she told him the total. 

“Why in the fuck am I paying forty five dollars for doughnuts?!” He almost yelled. 

“...because you love me.” Rey says with a sweet smile. Ben glares at his fiancé and sighs. 

“I’m not paying that much for doughnuts Rey. That’s ridiculous.” 

“I’ll make it up to you…” she says as she takes hold of his arm. Ben stares down at the temptress and sighs.

“Fine but next time I want to go camping with a Hux and Poe, I don’t want to hear a word.” He said and he swiped his card. 

“I won’t. Promise.” Ben takes the receipt and shoves it into his pocket. He hears Rey sigh and she speaks. “And don’t worry…” she said as she holds on tightly to his bicep. She leans up and kisses his cheek before whispering in his ear. “...I have something planned for you baby.” Ben perks up immediately and smiles at the sensual sound of her voice. 

“Oh do you?” He asks. 

“Uh huh…” And she keeps her arm linked with his as the cashier boxes up the doughnuts. The blonde hands them the iconic bright boxes and Ben holds them as they head back to the car. 

Rey takes the top box before he can put them into the back seat and sighs. 

“Can’t wait till we get home?” He asks. 

“Nope. I’m starving.” Ben rolls his eyes. 

“You always are.” She winks as she gets into the passenger side and Ben stretches his arms above him before getting into the car as well. He puts the key into the ignition but before he starts the car, he hears Rey moaning. He looks over to his fiancé and holds back a groan as he sees what she’s eating. 

Her mouth is at the end of a chocolate covered doughnut… shaped roughly like a cock and balls.

“R-Rey…” she looks to him and licks at the chocolate on her fingers before speaking. 

“Yeah?” 

“What… why are… why are you eating that, that way?” He asks. 

“I don’t know what you mean.” And she puts her mouth back to the head of the doughnut. She takes a deliberate slow bite and licks at the cream as it spills out. 

“Rey…” she licks along the desert and Ben watches as she takes another bite. White Bavarian cream spills onto her chin and she wipes it with her fingers. Ben is glad he’s not driving because when she pops each white covered finger into her mouth and licks it clean… he almost blacks out. He’s never seen something so sexy in his life. Anything to do with food always turned him anything but on… but now… watching Rey bite, lick and suck at the cream filled treat… he’s harder than ever. 

Ben keeps his eyes on Rey and palms himself as she licks her lips clean before taking another bite. Watching her lips and tongue… 

He groans. 

Rey peeks over to him and smiles. 

“What?” She asks. “Want a bite?” 

“...no. Just… keep doing what you’re doing…” Rey giggles and nods her head. 

“Whatever you say Benny.” And she goes back to devouring the doughnut. 

Once she’s at the final piece… she looks right at Ben and licks at the cream before placing the dough into her mouth and chewing slowly. She licks the tips of her fingers ever so slowly and smiles. 

“Enjoy?” He asks a little breathless. 

“Yes… but I think I like the taste of your cream better.” Ben feels the blush rise to his cheeks and ears and gulps. 

“Y-yeah?” Rey nods, places the pink box at her feet and scoots closer. 

“I’d like a taste of that now too… that just wet my appetite…” Ben slowly nods his head and puts his hand on the key to start driving but she puts her hand over his. She shakes her head and her hands go to his jeans. 

“Rey…” He looks around at the cars around him and Rey sighs. 

“Your windows are tinted. We’re safe.” And she pulls down his underwear so she can let his cock free. Her hand takes hold of him and Ben sighs as she bends over and licks the tip of his cock. She teases the head for a moment, licking up and around it then, she sucks it into her mouth. Ben groans and his hand goes from the ignition to the top of her head. Rey’s mouth lowers further onto his cock and sucks hard as she moves back up. Her mouth never leaves him and she begins to move her head up and down. Creating this delicious wet friction. Ben’s eyes flutter closed and his fingers tangle into her brunette hair. He listens to the sounds of her slurping and moaning, and thinks back to a few moments ago as she ate the sweet treat. The same sounds are radiating from her and it makes Ben groan louder. His hips move on their own and he hears Rey gag. She comes back up for air for just a moment then her mouth is on him again. 

Ben begins to squirm under her and soon, he’s going to cum. His grip tightens in her hair and she knows the signal. She quickens her mouth and hums, making his cock vibrate just a little. He grunts as his cum shoots down her throat and he releases her hair. He can hear her swallow… and he knows she did that on purpose. She knows he likes to hear her…

He puts his hands over his face and breathes as Rey sucks him clean. Taking her time with the head and when she’s done, she tucks him back inside his underwear and zips his pants back up. He turns to her and opens his eyes. 

“Enjoy?” She asks. Ben laughs and nods his head. 

“Very much so.” Rey smiles and leans over. She kisses his lips and he can taste himself and the doughnut on her lips. He holds onto her face and groans when she pulls away. 

“I’m glad I can be of service.” She says with a smile. Ben smiles back and sighs. 

“Now I owe you…” she nods her head and laughs. 

“Better hurry home then.” Ben turns the key and the car starts. He pulls from the parking lot and quickly makes their way back home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr or twitter!   
> AdriannaXVI


End file.
